


My Little Garden Fairy

by AustenlySummers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Romance, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustenlySummers/pseuds/AustenlySummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America "helps" England garden.  It doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Garden Fairy

             Arthur brushed off the knees as he stood from the patch of garden he’d been working in.  He could hear Alfred humming from somewhere behind him, no doubt his attempts at being helpful included pulling up actual plants the idiot American perceived as weeds.  He turned to check on the American’s progress to find the man sitting in a patch of flowers weaving a goddamn flower crown. 

            “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Arthur demanded, snatching the half woven crown from Alfred’s grip.  “I told you to pull weeds not start bloody craft projects with my plants!”

            Alfred pouted and replied with a whine, “Weeding is boring.  Besides, they all look the same, so how do I know which thing is which?”

            “That’s the bloody point, you git.  All the plants that look the same, that aren’t _flowers_ are weeds,” Arthur told him with a sort of exasperated patience.  “And you have to pull up the weeds so they don’t choke the flowers.”  He demonstrated by yanking up a few weeds and adding them to the pile he’d already started on the stone. 

            Alfred made a face.  “Where’s the fun in that?” he wanted to know. 

            “It’s not supposed to be fun.  It’s supposed to be hard work…which you obviously wouldn’t know anything about.” 

            “Hey!  What’s that supposed to mean?!”

            “Forget it.  Have your goddamn flower crown,” Arthur huffed, tossing it back at Alfred.

            “You bent all the petals.  Now I’m going to have to start over,” Alfred pointed out.  “I was making it for you anyway, so you know it has to be perfect.” 

            Arthur’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, the look quickly replaced with annoyance as he said, “I’m never going to wear that, you know.”

            “Oh, c’mon, Arthur.  It’s not that bad.  Just let me fix the petals and it will be good as new!”

            “No.  I’m not wearing a…flower crown for heaven’s sake!”

            “Why not?  You’ll look so cute in it.”

            “It’s stupid.”

            “Who says?”

            “Me.”

            Alfred laughed and assured him, “Nah, you’ll look great.  Just wait.” 

            “Alfred, I’m serious.  I’m not wearing your stupid flower crown.  Now how about you actually do some work like you originally offered to do.”

            “Can’t.”

            “Why not?” Arthur groaned, exasperation evident in his tone.

            “Busy on your flower crown, duh.”

            “Alfred, do you listen to anything I—oh, never mind,” Arthur grumbled, going back to his own section of unattended garden. 

            He could still hear Alfred humming under his breath from behind him, but Arthur did his best to ignore him and focus on the task at hand.  After a while, he heard Alfred stand and shuffle towards him, and before he could stop him, he felt Alfred perch the crown of petals in his blonde hair.  Arthur turned his head to glare up at Alfred, but Alfred didn’t seem to mind at all.  In fact, the American was giggling like an idiot.  

            “Dude, you look like some sort of weird garden fairy or something,” Alfred laughed. 

            Arthur frowned, thick brows furrowing as he reached up to remove the crown.  Alfred’s hand stopped him though. 

            “Don’t take it off,” Alfred told him.  “I like it.  You look…cute.”

            “I’m not cute,” Arthur hissed. 

            “I think you are,” Alfred insisted, leaning down to catch the Brit in a deep, sweeping kiss.  It was one of those kisses that literally took his breath away, and despite his obvious annoyance with the American, Arthur couldn’t help but move his hands to either side of the man’s face and anchor him into the kiss. 

            “Christ, Alfred…” Arthur breathed once Alfred had broken the kiss. 

            Alfred grinned.  He ventured, “So you’re gonna keep that on for me?”  He gestured to the ring of flowers nestled in Arthur’s hair. 

            Arthur sighed and said, “Fine.  But only until I finish weeding.” 

            Alfred couldn’t have looked happier.  Arthur frowned again and asked, “Is this some sort of fetish I should know about?” 

            “A fetish for flower crowns?” Alfred laughed.  “Nah, I do have a fetish for garden fairies though.”

            “What the hell, Alfred?”

            “Joking, joking!” Alfred assured him with another laugh.  “You’re so easy.”

            “I am not!” Arthur retorted. 

            “Babe, you don’t even know.”  Alfred leaned down again and snatched another kiss from the Englishman.  When he pulled back he glanced back to the flower crown and asked, “What sorta flower is that, anyway?” 

            “It’s called Abutilon Vitifolium Album,” Arthur answered.  He reached for the patch of white flowers Alfred was supposed to have been weeding.  He tore a petal from one of the flowers and popped it between his lips.  Alfred looked aghast.  Arthur laughed and told him, “They’re edible.  Though they don’t taste like much.” 

            Alfred gaped at him.  “Dude, you always tell me not to eat flowers.”

            “That’s because most of them aren’t good for you, dumbass,” Arthur responded with a little huff of exasperation.  “Just because you know one type of plant is edible doesn’t mean you should start tasting all of them.”

            “That’s way cool, though,” Alfred insisted, going back to the patch of Abutilon and popping off the head of a flower, tossing the entire thing in his mouth.  He chewed it a bit and decided, “Not entirely bad.” 

            “And don’t start eating my garden just because you can!” Arthur snapped. 

            “Aw, Artie.  Don’t worry.  Your garden is too pretty to eat.”  He scooted closer to Arthur and added, “But I still think you look lovely decked out in flowers.  Especially now I know I can eat them off you.” 

            Arthur made a face and retorted, “Christ, Alfred, you can’t just…”

            “Can’t just what?” Alfred interrupted with a grin.  “I bet you’d let me do whatever I wanted to you with the right persuasion.”  He cast Arthur a rather smug smile.  Arthur would have protested, but Alfred’s lips were already on his, and Arthur was sure he would not be getting out of this one. 


End file.
